1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a signal transmission module, and more particularly to a rotary type signal transmission module which is expanded and retracted through pressing.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern portable 3C electronic products such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, mobile phones, notebook personal computers and tablet personal computers etc. with advantages of light weight, small size, powerful functions and ease-of-carry are widely loved and used by consumers. Portable electronic products such as digital cameras and digital video cameras usually need an additional signal transmission line for connecting other electronic products or systems to transmit data such as photographs or video files or to recharge batteries.
The invention provides an extendable signal transmission module of a portable electronic product as an alternate choice to the conventional signal transmission line which can enable the user to perform file transfer and battery recharge tasks.